Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines/Console
The console is an in-game command line tool that allows to access debug functions as well as display and alter game variables. It can be used for cheating, fixing broken game states and many other things. Enabling the console The console is disabled by default and only becomes available if the game is run with the "-console" command line parameter. The most convenient way of running the game with this parameter is by setting up a shortcut that includes it. The process differs depending on the operating system and whether the game is launched through Steam. Each case is described in detail below. Windows To add "-console" to the shortcut command line, go to your shortcut (by default placed on your desktop), right-click it, click properties, navigate to the "Shortcut" tab, and in the "Target" field add -console at the end of the line. Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. It should look something like this: "...\Vampire - Bloodlines\vampire.exe" -console Steam In your Steam's library, right click under "My Games" to access – Properties. In the settings under the "General" tab, click SET LAUNCH OPTIONS... and enter -console into the empty field. Macintosh To enable the console, browse to and open the file ...Preferences\Vampire Bloodlines Preferences\config. Paste the following at the end of the document. appdefaults\\vampire.exe\\transgaming "cmdlineadd" = "-console 1" Accessing the console To open the console, press the "~" (tilde key) button in the top left corner of your keyboard. Note that you must run the game from the altered shortcut, and by no other means; i.e. auto run from the DVD or using the Start Menu. Console commands Type the following commands into the console after activating it. Stat Names Use one of the following values with the "vstats get stat 0-5" code: * Animalism * Auspex * Blood_healing * Celerity * Charisma * Corpus_vampirus (Blood Buff) * Dementation * Dexterity * Dominate * Fortitude * Intelligence * Obfuscate * Potence * Presence * Protean * Thaumaturgy * Wits *Humanity Item Names Use one of the following values with the "give item" code: * item_a_body_armor * item_a_hvy_cloth * item_a_hvy_leather * item_a_lt_cloth * item_a_lt_leather * item_d_holy_light * item_g_astrolite * item_g_bloodpack * item_g_bluebloodpack * item_g_drugs_pill_bottle * item_g_eldervitaepack * item_g_keyring * item_g_lilly_diary * item_g_lockpick * item_g_wallet * item_g_vv_photo * item_i_written * item_m_money_clip * item_m_money_envelope * item_m_wallet * item_p_gargoyle_talisman * item_p_occult_blood_buff * item_p_occult_dexterity * item_p_occult_dodge * item_p_occult_experience * item_p_occult_frenzy * item_p_occult_hacking * item_p_occult_heal_rate * item_p_occult_lockpicking * item_p_occult_obfuscate * item_p_occult_passive_durations * item_p_occult_presence * item_p_occult_regen * item_p_occult_strength * item_p_occult_thaum_damage * item_p_research_hg_computers * item_p_research_hg_dodge * item_p_research_hg_firearms * item_p_research_hg_melee * item_p_research_lg_computers * item_p_research_lg_dodge * item_p_research_lg_firearms * item_p_research_lg_stealth * item_p_research_mg_brawl * item_p_research_mg_finance * item_p_research_mg_melee * item_p_research_mg_security * item_p_runwonted_rules * item_w_baseball_bat * item_w_baton * item_w_bush_hook * item_w_claws * item_w_claws_protean4 * item_w_claws_protean5 * item_w_colt_anaconda * item_w_crossbow * item_w_crossbow_flaming * item_w_deserteagle * item_w_fireaxe * item_w_fists * item_w_flamethrower * item_w_glock_17c * item_w_ithaca_m_37 * item_w_katana * item_w_knife * item_w_mac_10 * item_w_occultblade * item_w_osnndotnet * item_w_remington_m_700 * item_w_severed_arm * item_w_sledgehammer * item_w_steyr_aug * item_w_supershotgun * item_w_thirtyeight * item_w_tire_iron * item_w_torch * item_w_tzimisce3_claw * item_w_unarmed * item_w_uzi Known Bugs There is a common bug where the game freezes after closing the console. To fix this you can enter 'chareditor', which will open your character sheet and then you can play normally. Category:Game Mechanics